Memories
by FanOfRomance
Summary: Not just memories that have already been made, but ones that would be remembered for a while. Basically Stony, Steve and Tony have an interesting bet after a baseball game, running into some trouble on the way home that sorta ends up in smut. Mmh smut... M for sexual content and some violence
1. Chapter 1

Memories

The smell of popcorn and hotdogs drift through the air, the bustle and clamour of the thousands of people in the stands sounding all around. Today was one of the biggest baseball games and Steve had planned to be on leave just for this occasion. The american soldier smiles brightly as he saunters down the steps to his seat with a less-enthusiastic Tony close behind. "Come on Tony, you're gonna have a great time, just try to loosen up." Steve shot off an apology as he almost runs into a young lady, Tony rolling his eyes at the too-mannerful man. "Loose? I am loose, I'd be looser if you'd just let me bring some scotch along." They find their seats, good ones at that; center field, close enough to see the entire stretch of the white painted grassy field and far enough that they could see the scoreboard and not have a baseball hit them in the head. Tony sighs as he plops down in a padded seat, the jug of popcorn he had been carrying spilling out some of its contents. "Tony, you know how I feel about drinking, especially outside of the house." Steve steadies Tony's fiddling, moving around, adjusting his sitting position over and over, trying to get comfy. "Just, relax and sit back, alright?" Steve smiles, his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Ah, whatever." Tony gently swats away the soldier's hand, smirking at the blonde.

CRACK! The first batter was Steve's favorite, number 24. He hit the ball true and strong, sending it flying over left field, bouncing over the ground as the offense dove and scrambled for it. 24 books it and gets to second miraculously. Steve is on the edge of his seat by the time the 1st quarter ends, looking to Tony, his face full of excitement, "This game's goin great, I can't believe Philips got a home run!" Tony just looks at the blonde, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Steve's smile fades and he sighs, "Tony, why can't you just try to enjoy yourself?" Tony stands up without answering and stretches, "You want some more popcorn? I do. I'll buy." Without another word, he turns and goes to the concessions. Steve sighs, about to sit back in his seat, he didn't realize he was standing up until some fans saw him. "Here it comes..." He smiles as a little girl and her mother run up to him, she had a missing front tooth and silvery blonde hair, "You're cappin America!" Her smile makes Steve's disappointment disappear and he nods, "I am and I have to say, you are just too adorable." The little girl squeals and hugs his arm tight, "I've always wanted to meet yew!" Her mom laughs nervously and twiddles a strand of hair, obviously infatuated with the super soldier. Not long after they had walked up, a small throng of people joined them with excitement on their faces. After a few minutes of signing, picture taking and blushing cheeks, Steve sits back down, happy to have made someone's day. Tony has always had perfect timing, coming back right when Steve was sitting down. "You wait for me?" Tony gave the blonde a slight wink, carrying two hot dogs, some drinks and a large tub of popcorn on a grey plastic tray. Steve just shook his head, too overwhelmed at the moment to explain.

As the 2nd quarter was coming to an end, Steve finally decides to talk to Tony more, "You enjoying the game, Tony?" The shorter man smiles, actually smiles and nods, "It's alright... I'd rather be home though." Steve rolls his eyes but a smile is still on his face, his hand reaching out to gently take Tony's hand, "Here, that better?" Tony gave a cough, most likely to cover his blush. "Yeah yeah... just don't let anyone see?" He is always so worried about bad talk, not wanting either of them to get on the bad side of 's eyes lower to his lap, sighing softly; he only wanted to be close to Tony, why did he make it so damn hard? "Steve, you know... you know that I love... holding your hand, I just don't want the world's number one role model to get mud thrown on him for being..." His voice trails off and Steve lets go of the brunette's hand. "You always put yourself first Tony!" His voice was low still, not wanting to attract attention. "Steve, I wasn't talking about 'Iron Man' I meant... I meant Captain America." Tony's cheeks get a slight redness to them and he shakes his head, reaching over and locking his fingers tightly with Steve's. Steve feels a little guilty for assuming that Tony had meant himself but how could he not? With a sigh, he leans back in his seat. He takes his drink and slurps down a good gulp of it, watching the players run and hit and pitch.

As the game progresses, Tony is starting to enjoy himself, actually standing up and cheering when his team got a point; Steve and Tony were rooting for separate teams and had made a bet earlier that day. Loser had to make the winner breakfast for the next two weeks. The catch? He had to cook, prepare and serve it in nothing but a pink apron with the words 'Kiss The Cook' embroidered on the front. Tony catches a glances over at the super solider his eyes wandering over his body; Steve wouldn't be seen here unless he were in uniform, the dark brown-green coat buttoned up and decorated with numerous ribbons, awards, patches and medals. He couldn't help but smile and feel proud to be with such a man... His eyes finally look back to the field just in time to see the mascot and some other guy dancing. Tony burst out into laughter and grabbed Steve's hand, pointing with enjoyment, "Look at em! I have never seen anything like that." He caught his breath, a little surprised at himself for laughig so hard at something as simple as that; maybe he was losing it. He wasn't the only one; Steve was looking at him with disbelief but still had a smile plastered onto his face.

Tony's team was up to bat when Steve started planning an idea. "Hey Tony, I'll be right back.. I'm gonna go get some more drink." The brunette nods, a little enveloped in the game to notice fully. Steve just laughs softly and starts maneuvering past people in the stands. 'Alright, if I can get there at just the right time...' he thinks with a smile, getting to where he was positioned where a fly ball could land. Finally he saw a batter come to the plate that he Knew was a fly baller; number 18 was notorious for fly balls. He bends his knees a little, ready to catch it if it came his way. WHACK! The ball soars into the air and Steve quickly calculates where it's going, running past people and even jumps over a few seats. It comes closer and closer to the stands, even the announcers were saying that someone was going home with a baseball today. It would be Steve, he was going to catch it for Tony. He was directly in it's path and people seemed to be giving him enough room to catch it; they knew who he was. Tony was getting worried by this time, looking every direction for Steve. Something caught his eye, maybe it was the somewhat separating crowd or the man in the uniform, his leg propped up on the seat. (Probably the latter.) He sees Steve and can't help but smile brightly, standing up just in time to see Steve hoist himself up into the seat, jump into the air and catch the ball barehanded! The crowd around him cheered for him, congratulating him and slapping him on the back with big another few minutes of maneuvering being easier this time now that people knew who he was, he gets back to Tony and bows, the baseball held out. "Steve, you crazy bastard!" Tony is laughing again, his eyes almost watering from laughing; Steve thought he was crying. With a smile, Tony takes the ball and sits, looking it over with Steve. "I'm glad he didn't bust it, now we can throw it around sometime." Steve thought out loud, smiling as he saw the happy gleam in Tony's eyes.

As the game winds down, Steve's fate was in the last batters hands; his team was losing by 3 points and he was on edge. There is no way that he, a decorated war hero, would be wearing a pink apron in the morning. Tony's grin was wide as the last player hit the ball, seeing that it was going straight to a catcher in center field. "Come on number 3! Get em out!" Tony shouts loudly, his hands cupped around his mouth to get the sound out further. Steve playfully punches his arm, laughing, "Come on 37! Keep running!" 37 runs hard, his legs seeming to almost give way as he reaches third. Plunk. The ball lands hard in number 3's glove, a cheer ringing from the crowd and from Tony's lips. Steve throws his hands up in disbelief and groans loudly, "Come on!" He laughs while shaking his head and glances at Tony who was high fiving just about everyone around them, the man and his wife, a young man and an elderly couple even, celebrating with a white teethed grin.

"Tony...?" They were almost home now, walking the streets under the light of the many street lamps. The shorter man tilts his head and looks at him. "Uh... I guess this means..." Tony knew what he was about to say and nods, grinning happily. "Great..." Steve chuckles softly, his hand reaching out for Tony's. As he felt the warm, calloused skin of Tony's hand touch his, his entire body relaxes. He spots a small alley and decides to be a little mischievous pulling Tony down the dark hallway like space. "Steve? Whatcha doing?" He tries to stay quiet but his heart was fluttering at the way Steve's hand pulled on his, both of them now in a slow jog. Steve abruptly stops and pulls the brunette into an embrace, burying his face in Tony's messy locks. Tony feels the wall against his back before he has a chance to recover, two strong hands holding his hips protectively. "Tony..." Steve's lips were at his before he could respond, the soft yet strong lips pressed tenderly to his. Tony's arms reach up to wrap around Steve's shoulders, wishing right now that they were home; he wanted to do much more. Steve's hands start to wander, catching Tony off guard for a moment as he feels the warmth spread to the inside of his shirt and against his back. "Tony, I love you." Steve's voice was soft in the man's ear, his breath gliding over Tony's neck. "Steve... I-" Steve heard it before Tony did, turning around with his arms behind him and on each side of Tony; They weren't alone. "Shh.." Steve looks around slowly, his back inching closer to Tony warily. "Hey boys, lookie here. Solider boy and his boyfriend. What? They still doin that 'Don't ask, don't tell'?" From the alley a few men appeared, rough looking and mean. The man that spoke first was the first one they saw, a bit tall with brown hair, a missing tooth and one that was golden. He wore a black tattered shirt, chains around his neck and black tribal tattoos down his arms. Steve scowls and stands straight, his arm still close to Tony who was glaring the men down. The others looked similar to him except two of them didn't have hair, or shirts for that matter. All in all there were... mmh 5. "What do you want?" Was the only thing Steve could muster up, his hand balling into a fist and wishing he had some sort of weapon. "Hmm? What do we want? Well, you look like someone with a lot of money, so whatcha got?" Before Steve could speak, one of the thugs pointed at him, "Hey, Richy, ain't that that super solider guy? You know, General America?" Tony's voice rung out over them now, loud and defensive, "It's Captain America, asshole!"

He was being held back now by Steve, still calm as ever. "Oh, princess' got some bite." He sneered at Tony, nodding his head, "Get em." Three of the men rush forward, two with brass knuckles and the other with a baseball bat. Steve throws his leg out and meets the first guy, hitting him hard in the gut. As he steps out to meet the other two, he sees Tony run in and knock the ever living hell out of one. .Atta boy. he thought silently, his attention on the other one that was coming and on the man with the bat. He roundhouses the one with the bat, taking hold of it and using it to pull him in, pounding him to the ground. He turns his head in time to see Tony, struggling against two men, the man with the golden tooth and his lackey A click was heard and Steve sees a flash of silver, a knife to Tony's neck and a gun to his temple. "Captain, don't move or your boyfriend here is gone." The golden tooth flashes in the small amount of light and Steve's heart cringes. Why hadn't he just took Tony home?

"Put him down, now!" Steve's voice was loud and enraged, the sound reverberating off of the walls with his eyes burning as he gripped where his shield normally would be. "Hmmmm no. Hand us your money first." Tony laughs, drawing attention to himself, "Really? You're gonna get money, from him?" He laughs again, his coat falling open to reveal his arc reactor. "Do you know who I am?" When he doesn't get a reply he sighs, "Genius, billionaire playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark? Ringin a bell? Jeeze, I can hear the gears slooowly windin in that skull of yours." He grins, having distracted the two men easily. Steve was inching closer, keeping silent as the two men push Tony to the wall, frisking him for money while Tony continued spouting off insults. "You are a sad, lonely little man, and you have my pity. You know, I think you act like this just because you know you'll never be half the man your mother is.". Steve broke concentration when the lackey's hand touched too close to Tony's inner thighs, the tall man was lifting his arms up above Tony's head with an unnerving smile, the brunette's eyes flashing to Steve fearfully.

The soldier was rushing forward and grabbing the two by their necks in seconds. Gasping and choking, the two men struggle and kick their legs out, flailing about like fish. Steve grunts loudly and heaves the two men across the alley, slamming their bodies into the wall leaving a noticeably large dent in the bricks. A bit of dust billows from the broken bricks as Steve approaches the two, hit foot slamming down on the gold-toothed thug's knee cap which gave off a sickening Crrunch! "Ah! Sonofabitch!" Steve kneels down, his hand going to the lackey's throat while he put his face close to goldy's. "If you ever... touch him again, look at him or even THINK about hurting him... I'll end you." It was the first promising threat he had ever made. "Alright alright! Damn!" The man coughs, probably due to a broken rib, grabbing his leg in pain. By now, the lackey is about passed out and mumbling incoherently Tony walks over, looking a bit shaken. "Steve, come on. Those shitheads didn't hurt me." He reaches out and grips Steve's shoulder, helping him up with a blank expression. Steve simply nods and starts walking with him, looking over his shoulder to glare threateningly.

The walk home was silent aside from the few cars that passed by and the sounds of the city. Steve's arm wraps warmly around Ton'y shoulders the whole time, his body close to the brunette's. As they arrive home, unlocking the door and heading inside, Tony finally speaks. "Thank you for back there, Steve... I'm not used to being without my travel suit." He gives a short huff of a laugh and smiles some. "I just... I didn't like them touching you, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten so angry..." He smiles a little and opens his arms, wrapping them tightly around Tony, who responds by sliding his arms around Steve's waist. "You know, you're pretty sexy when you're kickin ass. Damn, I wonder what you look like on the battle field." He winks playfully and Steve takes his hips, shifting them slowly side to side as he leans forward to kiss him, "You know what I look like babe." He smiles some as their lips meet, feeling Tony's hands slide to his chest slowly. "Sir, would you like me to put on some music?" The sound of J.A.R.V.I.S' voice made both of them jump a little. "Nah, that's fine Jarvy, but a drink would be nice." Tony replies as he walks into the kitchen his arms stretched out over his head then limply falling back to his sides. 'Thought we were having a moment...' Steve thinks disappointingly as he follows after the easily distracted Tony.  
Steve walks into the kitchen and spots Tony with a clear glass in his hand filled to the brim with an amber colored liquid. "So, drinking?" Steve frowns a little and walks to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Welp, I'm gonna go get a shower babe. I'll be down later." Tony smirks some, reaching out to pop the man's perfectly rounded ass before he walks off. Steve's face lit up and he huffed off silently.  
Moments after entering their room, Steve begins carefully taking off his uniform to make sure that it didn't wrinkle anymore than what it was, which was barely. He sighs, standing by the bed with in his white shirt which clung to his body tightly along with his blue boxers which were lined in red. He smiles a little, his hand smooth out his coat, his thoughts going to his time in the war. He envisions the different days that he received different medals. He closes his eyes and smiles softly, his mind wandering even further back to the day he first enlisted. Pictures of the war front flash through his mind, fields of dead land covered in trenches and sand bags. he starts to slowly walk to the bathroom, looking at the floor as he sees some of the many comrades he had, fall. He saw more and more mental images, his heart speeding up until finally he had to stop walking and kneel down. He was at the bathroom door by this time, taking in slow ragged breaths. He slowly regains his composure, his eyes were becoming more and more moist. He stands with a soft grunt, shaking his head and wiping away the moisture.  
Stepping into the shower, his shirt and boxers laying discarded on the tile floor, Steve groans. The hot water trickled down his bare back, over the rippling muscles and past his thighs. His head tilts back, water soaking down his blonde hair, soaking it through and through. He pulls his head back up, shaking it like a puppy would after playing in the rain before taking a handful of shampoo to wash it. The lathered soap on his scalp was relaxing as his fingers ran through his hair, washing out the shampoo. After doing the same with his conditioner, twice for good measure, he takes down a wash cloth. "Hmm..." He thought whether or not he should use that or a loofa. After going with the loofa, white soap running down his body, he was startled by a sound from the doorway. Before he could turn around and investigate, he felt a pair of arms go around his neck. Without thinking, he reaches up and grips the arm's wrist, twisting his body so that he could raise his fist and...

"Tony...?" He saw the familiar face of his boyfriend through his lessened senses and cloudy vision. Tony's unforgettable face was looking back at Steve's with a confused look, words slowly coming out of his mouth, "The... fuck?" Steve's hand quickly lets go of the brunette's wrist, his eyes filled with worry and concern. "Tony I-I'm so sorry, i-is your wrist ok?" His eyes shoot to check on it, his fingers now tender as they raise it to examine it. Tony pulls his hand away, his brows furrowing in a sort of angry expression, "Did you just... go to hit me?" His eyes widened and he frowns at the blonde super solider, holding his wrist close to his body like it was an injured puppy. Steve's face washed over with anguish, "No no! I didn't want to hit you- I-I mean I didn't go to hit you I..." he sighs softly and walks forward, wincing as he sees Tony flinch. "Tony, I'd never hit you..." He frowns, his hand coming out to gently take Tony's smaller wrist, "Let me look at it...'' He brings it closer along with Tony's body to his, his eyes scanning over the wrist. It wasn't broken or sprained but it was slowly starting to bruise. Damn...

He brings the wrist to his lips, gently kissing around where his fingers had just been gripping. Tony lowers his eyes to the ground and mumbles a half-hearted thank you. "Tony, please don't be mad at me... It's not my fault .." Tony thought for a moment, wondering over what had happened exactly, "I mean, who did you think it was...?" Steve leans back against the wall and sighs softly, his hand gently pulling Tony against his broad chest, Tony seeming to oblige willingly. "Tony... do you ever have, you know, flash backs... to New York?" At that Tony, nodded a little; he constantly thought about it, about how close death had been and how shocking it was for the realization to hit him that it was /possible/ for him to die... Tony just answers with another nod, listening as Steve continued. "Some times I have flash backs of, you know..." Tony looked at him with a slightly dazed expression, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It hit Steve then that Tony was drunk.

"Tony..." He sighs while shaking his head; that didn't take long.. "Tony, how many drinks have you had?" Tony thought for a moment, "In the past hour? ...Only 9" He chuckles, his finger idly tracing patterns on Steve's chest. "9?! Tony, that's ridiculous. You shouldn't drink that much in one hour..." He tried to sound serious but he was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate with the brunette's fingertip tracing over each of his toned pecs. Tony looked up at the soldier, lip pursed in a puppy dog face as he let his hand rest over the blonde's heart "Stebe... Don't yell at me..." Steve feels his cheeks darken and he reaches out to pet the genius' cheek softly, "I'm not yelling at you baby... You know I'm not like that... I just wish you wouldn't drink so much..." It was then that Steve noticed the brunette was also naked, deciding that he could get a shower too, handing him the shampoo bottle.  
After stepping out of the shower, dripping wet, Steve took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around Tony. "Come on, let's get you into some night clothes." Tony frowned some and took Steve's wrist, shaking his head, "I don't want to put on clothes..." Steve blushed a little and nodded, "Alright, uh then let's go lay down." Tony's smile widened and he put his arms around the soldier's shoulders, warm lips hovering over soft pink ones. "Yeah, we can lay down..." His voice was low, husky as he let his arms fall, taking Steve's hand and pulling him towards their bed. Steve then understood what the genius meant.  
Tony didn't wait for them to get to the bed, his lips already fluttering over the blonde's thick neck, down to his hollow collar bone and back up to the man's lips. "Stevie baby, thank you for taking me to the game..."  
Steve nodded with a smile, glad that Tony wasn't already trying to straddle him; he liked when they went slow. But that ended quickly when he felt the heat of Tony's body come closer, lean arms wrapping around his shoulders. "Steve..." Steve loved the way the brunette spoke, his heart speeding up as he roughly took the man's hips in his, gripping as he lay back on the bed with the billionaire on his lap. "Tony, you're drunk..." He didn't know why he said that, Tony made advancements on him all the time when he was drunk; Steve only minded the fact that Tony's breath smelled like stale alcohol. He also wondered if Tony really wanted to make love or if it was just the alcohol working. "Yeah? Well... so what?" He tilted his head, feigning an innocent look as his hands rubbed softly over his partner's chest.  
Steve gulped as he looked up to Tony's chocolate brown eyes, licking his lips as his eyes traveled over lean, dripping muscles that were tense with excitement. Tony may not be as built as him, but he was damn sexy; caramel like skin made taunt with lean, firm muscles. Tony could see the blonde getting distracted, watching as his eyes wandered over his body. "So... I uh, do you..." He couldn't speak, his mind fuzzy as he watched Tony's hips slowly start gyrating, his hands coming up to tangle in his own brown locks. He lewdly stretches out his torso, lips parting so that a soft sigh escaped. "Do I really want you? Baby, when do i not want you..?" Steve thought for a moment then nodded but to him, from his time period, drunken sex was like rape for the person under the effects of the alcohol. But in this case, Steve was on bottom and trying not to get... aroused... "Tony, I-"  
Steve's voice hitched as he felt Tony press into his hips, "A-Ah..." Tony's eyes closed as he continued teasing the man, leaning down to gently lick across one of the soldier's perked nipples, grinning as he received a soft yelp. That's usually where the fight for dominance appeared. Steve retorted by gripping the brunette's rear, tilting his head so that he could nip at the thick skin around Tony's neck. The brunette smirked but still let out a burst of air, a light whine behind it. His lips parted and he teasingly moaned, his hands gripping at Steve's shoulders. The soldier knew that this would last a while if he didn't do something then. "Tony..." His larger hands pushed at the genius, pushing him onto his back as he moved between his legs. Tony yelped a bit and looked up at the blonde with large brown eyes. "Stebe?" The soldier looked down with a grin, licking his lips before smashing them against Tony's, teeth clashing as tongues sloppily mixed. Steve had trouble keeping a straight face during times like this; he liked slow, passionate love making but damn once they started this desperate show of raw emotions, he couldn't keep his hands off of Tony.

* * *

Still writing the next part, please send me some feed back so I can know if I should keep going x3


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty! Part two, hope you enjoy. This is the more smutty side of this tale~

Please write me some reviews, tell me what you did or didn't like! :)

* * *

Steve took hold of Tony's hips, holding them tightly as he ground his to the brunette's, his lips pressing kisses down his jawline until he was at the brunette's slender neck. "Stevie... you're killing me." Tony whines out the words softly, his head tilted to the side as to allow the blonde better access. Steve couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, always loving the sound of Tony wanting more. Tony's usual smart-ass tone was thrown to the wind when the two were together in bed, replaced by something more soft and sultry. The super soldier presses kisses down the other's body, licking small circles around his pink, hardened nipple. Tony gave a soft sigh of approval, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of Steve's lips suckling on his perked nip, rolling the tender skin between his teeth. Steve smiled against Tony's bare chest, his large hands starting to massage at the brunette's hips. They were his weak spot, sending a desperate moan from Tony's lips. "Don't do that to me, Steve." Tony said in a soft yet warning voice. Steve grinned, "And why not... hmm?" He gave a mischievous grin and started applying pressure, his lips kissing down until he reached the other's belly button. Tony ached against the hands that were holding his hips, panting softly. "Steve, please keep going..." Steve kept quiet and licked warm, moist circles around the other's naval, causing a pleased gasp to leave Tony's lips. Tony's hand came down and took hold of what he could of the blonde locks on Steve's head, trying to get him to go lower.

Once Steve decided that he'd teased the brunette enough, he gave an endearing kiss to Tony's length, warm pink lips pressing to hard rounded flesh. "Finally..." Tony's head lay against the plush pillow behind his head, his hand holding Steve's hair needfully. Steve smiled some, putting his mouth over the entirety of the genius' head and running his tongue around it slowly. This was something they both needed after such a stressful night, Tony's breath soft as Steve began bobbing his head down the other's length. Tony groaned as Steve spread his legs further, his eyes closing as he felt a hot tongue against the tight ring of his entrance. "A-Ah, Steve." his voice was soft, an arm resting over his head comfortably as Steve licked a wet trail of saliva around Tony's entrance. Once done, he sat up, muscles taut as he soon held himself up over Tony's frame with both hands on each side of the brunette's head. "Ready, doll?" he smiled at the other as his weight went to his left hand, his right coming up to smoothly caress the other's cheek. Tony was all too eager when he replied, nodding his head in answer quickly as he gasped, "Oh god, yes." he reached his arms up and wrapped them around Steve's neck, pulling his torso up to press his lips to the soldier's hungrily.

Steve's hands moved their way down to Tony's waist after lowering the other onto his back once more, gripping his sides firmly as he fit his hips between the genius' legs before lining himself up to the brunette's heat. After a moment of adjusting and concentrating Steve could feel his cock head press against the other's ready ring of muscles. "Ngh... Stebe..." Tony mumbled best he could with his face momentarily frozen in a soft gasp as he felt the thick head push into him. Once past the hardest part, the part Steve hated because it would always cause Tony some pain, he was pushing his entirety into the other male. "Tony!" his voice came out in a soft burst of air as he felt hot, wetness wrapped so tightly around his length. Tony's hands seemed to be fidgeting and restless as they looked for something to grasp, soon finding Steve's bare, taunt shoulders as an anchor. Steve took in a slow breath and waited just a while longer before the he was rocking his hips into Tony. "Oh!" Tony's head fell back and he gasped out as he felt Steve's length brush against something deep inside him. "Tony..." the blonde breathed softly, his hips slowly starting to grow faster in their thrusts. "Steve!" the soldier shuddered at the enticing sound of Tony's voice, his hands gripping tightly to the other's sides. Each snap of his hip grew faster and more desperate, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead, "Tony... oh god...!" He took Tony's hand and held it tightly, feeling the other start to contract around him as his free hand worked to relieve the brunette's engorged member, "A-Ah, Stebe!" his eyes opened along with his mouth, a guttural moan coming out as he felt a pressure relieved from his abdomen, Steve's following him only moments after.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Tony's head finding Steve's chest as he panted. "Steve... you're so perfect.." Tony breathed as he nuzzled against the hot skin of Steve's pec. The blonde laughed softly, "Am I?" He tilted his head, just petting the other's hair as he caught his breath. Steve kissed the top of Tony's head and whispered softly, "You know, I love you.." He closed his eyes and listened as Tony's breathing slowed, his tongue licking his lips before replying quietly, "I... love you too, Steve." Steve's eyes opened after fluttering a few times. He whispered softly, "You said it..." Tony felt his face flush, soon burying it in Steve's chest. "Shut up." The blond found himself beaming, "No, no you said it back-willingly!" Tony was on fire then, a smile on his lips though, "Well I mean... it's true." He cleared his throat and relaxed, "Time to rest, Stebe." the soldier nodded and closed his eyes, a large smile still on his lips as he slipped into sleep with a satisfied happy Tony in his arms.

The next morning, Tony found himself alone in bed with a large comforter over him and a pair of loose shorts on. He was glad; he always got cold in the mornings. He only say up when he smelled breakfast being made, the strong scent of bacon and eggs going through the place. Tony smirked some and wrapped a throw blanket around his shoulders, smiling as he walked into the kitchen and saw the best morning surprise he could've gotten. Steve was too busy cooking to hear Tony come from behind, a hand reaching out and popping the exposed skin of his rear that drew a yelp from the blonde, face flushing. Steve Rogers, in his kitchen wearing that pink apron just as promised! "Have to say, Steve, you look... wonderful in pink~" He chuckled and looked at the front of the fabric, walking over and taking Steve's hand as it held onto a had been flipping the bacon so when Tony pulled him into a kiss, it made him jump a little before remembering what was on his apron; 'Kiss the Cook.' He sighed contently and shook his head at the brunette, placing a warm kiss to his cheek before starting back on the food.

* * *

Let me know what you thought~ :D


End file.
